Blood In The Streets
|phần = 2 |tập = 4 |ảnh = FTWD2_204_RF_0205_0060-RT.jpg |ngày phát sóng = 1/5/2016 |kịch bản = Kate Erickson |đạo diễn = Michael Uppendahl |trước đó = Phần 2 - Tập 3 |tiếp theo = Phần 2 - Tập 5 |diễn viên = Diễn viên chính Kim Dickens vai Madison Clark Cliff Curtis vai Travis Manawa Frank Dillane vai Nicholas Clark Alycia Debnam-Carey vai Alicia Clark Colman Domingo vai Victor Strand Mercedes Mason vai Ofelia Salazar Lorenzo Henrie vai Christopher Manawa Rubén Blades vai Daniel Salazar Diễn viên định kỳ Dougray Scott vai Thomas Abigail Veronica Diaz vai Vida Marlene Forté vai Celia Flores Mark Kelly vai Connor Jesse McCartney vai Reed Arturo Del Puerto vai Luis Flores Daniel Zovatto vai Jack Kipling |lượng người xem = 4.8 triệu (Mỹ) |gallery = } }} "Blood In The Streets" là tập thứ tư trong Phần 2 của series phim truyền hình Fear The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 1/5/2016. Nội dung tập Một vài ngày đã trôi qua kể từ sau các sự kiện cuối của tập trước. Các thành viên trên du thuyền Abigail giờ đây đã tới được sát biên giới Mexico. Nừa đêm, trong lúc hầu hết mọi người đã về phòng ngủ, Strand bảo Nick bơi vào đất liền để đón một người quen của anh ấy. Bơi vào được đến bờ, Nick nhìn thấy một chiếc trực thăng cùng hàng loạt chiếc thuyền tuần tra của Mexico đang đi tuần xung quanh để ngăn chặn bất kỳ người hay xác sống nào vượt biên. Tiến sâu vào trong, cậu nhìn thấy một khu trại tị nạn đã bị bỏ hoang. Nick dụ một xác sống lại gần và giết nó, sau đó lấy máu của nó bôi lên khắp người để tạo lớp ngụy trang. Trong phòng ngủ, Travis đang bày tỏ sự bức xúc của mình về hành động chặt đứt sợi dây kéo theo Alex & Jake của Strand. Madison cố bảo anh bình tĩnh và nói rằng họ cần Strand để đến được nơi an toàn ở Mexico. Chris và Ofelia đang ngồi thức trên boong tàu để canh chừng xung quanh. Trong lúc họ đang tán gẫu về các mối quan hệ tình cảm của mỗi người trước đại dịch, cả hai bất ngờ nghe thấy tiếng kêu cứu gần đó. Ngoái nhìn xuống, họ thấy một chiếc thuyền phao chở hai người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ đang di chuyển đến gần. Chris rút súng ra nhưng lưỡng lự không bóp cò vì nhìn thấy người phụ nữ kia đang mang thai và chảy máu. Nghe thấy có tiếng tranh luận, Travis, Madison và Daniel tỉnh dậy đi tới xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Sau khi những người kia đã lên được thuyền, Madison đỡ Vida - người phụ nữ đang mang thai tới phòng vệ sinh. Hai người đàn ông kia được yêu cầu đứng đợi trước sự coi chừng của những người còn lại. Chưa lộ diện mà chỉ theo dõi từ xa, với linh cảm chẳng lành, Strand quay trở lại phòng điều khiển để lấy khẩu súng của mình nhưng phát hiện ra rằng băng đạn đã bị (Daniel) giấu mất. Tỉnh giấc và nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc của ai đó giống với người mình từng liên lạc qua vô tuyến trước đó vài ngày, Alicia đi lên boong tàu và gọi một trong hai anh chàng kia: “Jack?”. Đột nhiên, Reed - chàng trai còn lại đấm vào mặt Travis trong khi Jack cướp lấy khẩu súng từ tay Daniel và khống chế nhóm họ. Cùng lúc đó trong phòng vệ sinh, Madison cũng bị Vida kéo đầu đập vào gương bất tỉnh. Trong lúc đang trói tay các thành viên trên Abigail lại, Jack và Reed nghe thấy có tiếng động phía bên ngoài. Họ nhìn thấy Strand đang cố trốn thoát trên một chiếc thuyền phao. Reed bắn vài phát về phía chiếc thuyền phao đó và bảo rằng nếu Strand không chết do trúng đạn thì cũng sẽ bị chết đuối. Trong một cảnh quá khứ, Strand gặp một người đàn ông tên Thomas Abigail và cùng trò chuyện với anh ta trong quán rượu tại Baton Rouge. Thời điểm này là năm 2005, sau khi thảm họa bão Katrina đi qua và để lại hậu quả là nhiều ngôi nhà bị nhấn chìm trong biển nước, trong đó có toàn bộ tài sản của Strand, khiến anh bị phá sản. Hai người họ tâm sự và bày tỏ sự đồng cảm dành cho nhau. khi mà cả hai đều bị mẹ bỏ rơi từ trước khi sinh ra và thiếu thốn sự quan tâm từ bố. Thomas kể rằng anh ta tới đây để mua đất, ngay sau khi cơn cuồng phong mới chỉ vừa kết thúc. “Thời điểm để mua là thời điểm máu chảy đầy đường” - Thomas bày tỏ quan điểm và nói rằng anh ta là một người rất cơ hội, luôn tìm và mạo hiểm nắm bắt cơ hội ngay giữa lúc tình hình đang tồi tệ nhất. Sau khi Thomas đã say, Strand dìu anh ta về phòng khách sạn và đặt lên giường. Tranh thủ thời cơ, Strand lục túi áo của Thomas và lấy trộm số thẻ tín dụng bên trong ví của anh ta. Đột nhiên, Thomas mở mắt ra và nói: “Có thể tôi sẽ không nhớ chuyện này đâu...” rồi lại ngủ thiếp đi. Strand cho đám thẻ vào túi mình rồi lặng lẽ rời khỏi. Quay trở lại thời điểm hiện tại, lúc này trời đã sáng. Sau khi chiếc thuyền phao bị trúng đạn do Reed bắn và xì hơi dần, Strand đang cố làm khô chiếc điện thoại để gọi điện liên lạc. Tuy nhiên, anh đã không may làm nó rơi xuống nước. Trên thuyền Abigail, Reed chĩa súng vào đầu Chris và đe dọa những người khác phải nói cho hắn biết rằng chìa khóa của con thuyền để ở đâu. Lo lắng cho con, Travis nói rằng Strand là người duy nhất có chìa khóa, nhưng anh có thể tự khởi động được Abigail mà không cần dùng đến chìa. Madison trong tình trạng bị trói tay và máu rỉ trên đầu được đưa đến ngồi cạnh họ. Cô hỏi rằng Nick đâu thì được Alicia trả lời rằng Nick đã không còn ở trong phòng ngủ từ đêm qua. Reed bảo Jack hãy đưa Alicia theo đi tìm bộ vô tuyến trên tàu để liên lạc với thủ lĩnh của nhóm chúng - Connor, báo cho hắn biết rằng chúng đã chiếm lĩnh được thuyền. Madison định van xin chúng đừng bắt theo con gái mình, nhưng Alicia bảo rằng cô sẽ ổn khi đi cùng Jack. Alicia nghĩ rằng mình chịu một phần trách nhiệm trong việc vừa xảy ra này và sẽ phải tìm cách khắc phục nó. Ra chỗ riêng để nói chuyện, Alicia trách Jack rằng anh ta đã lừa dối cô. Tuy nhiên, Jack giải thích rằng mình không có sự lựa chọn nào khác. Một khi thủ lĩnh nhóm anh ta tới đây, anh ta sẽ cố thuyết phục hắn giải quyết chuyện này một cách ổn thỏa nhất. Trong một cảnh quá khứ khác, sau khi đã trộm được số thẻ tín dụng đi chi tiêu cho mục đích cá nhân, Strand bị Thomas cùng trợ lý của anh ta - Luis Flores tìm đến được khi đang ở trong một phòng khách sạn. Thomas được nghe kể rằng Strand đã dùng tiền của mình để mua ít quần áo và một biệt thự ven bãi biển. Trước sự bất ngờ của cả Strand lẫn trợ lý đi cùng, Thomas nói rằng mình sẽ không báo cảnh sát bắt Strand vì tội lừa đảo, nhưng Strand sẽ phải trả lại số tiền cho mình. Anh ta hẹn gặp Strand ở quán rượu tầng dưới khách sạn rồi rời khỏi. Quay trở lại hiện tại, Reed ép Travis đi theo mình đến phòng điều khiển tìm cách khởi động thuyền và bảo Vida trông chừng những người còn lại. Sau một hồi xem xét, Travis bảo rằng mình cần phải xuống khoang động cơ phía dưới để tìm hiểu những mạch liên kết với bảng điều khiển ở trên. Daniel nói rằng ông đang cố tháo dây trói của mình và bảo Madison hãy đánh lạc hướng Vida. Nghe vậy, Madison bèn tìm cách bắt chuyện với Vida bằng cách hỏi về thai nhi mà cô ta đang mang trong bụng. Sau khi đã liên lạc để báo cáo tình hình cho thủ lĩnh biết, Jack quay sang nói với Alicia rằng dù không hề thích việc đang làm nhưng anh ta vẫn buộc phải làm vậy. Vì sau khi anh trai chết, Jack đã được Connor cứu mạng và mắc nợ ông ta. Nghe Alicia hỏi rằng liệu toàn bộ những câu chuyện anh ta từng kể với cô qua vô tuyến có phải là thật không, Jack nói rằng Alicia cần phải tin anh ta. Khi Jack mời cô gia nhập vào nhóm của mình, Alicia từ chối và nói rằng mình không thể bỏ mặc gia đình. Tuy nhiên, sau khi bắt Jack thề phải bảo vệ cho gia đình cô ngay cả khi Connor không chấp nhận tất cả họ vào nhóm hắn, Alicia để cho Jack cắt dây trói và ôm lấy anh ta. Trong khi đó, Nick tiến vào một thị trấn bỏ hoang và bắt đầu tìm đến số nhà mà Strand ghi trên tờ giấy đưa cậu. Tới nơi, trong lúc Nick đang cố ngó nhìn vào trong nhà, một người đàn ông từ đằng sau bất ngờ chĩa súng vào cậu - chính là Luis Flores. Biết được rằng Nick là người được Strand cử đến, anh ta bảo Nick hãy tắm rửa cho sạch sẽ trước khi họ cùng quay trở lại Abigail. Khi nghe Nick hỏi rằng có phải Luis sẽ là người đưa tất cả họ qua biên giới không, anh ta bèn hỏi lại: “Tất cả chúng ta tức là sao?”. Madison vẫn đang đánh lạc hướng Vida trong khi Daniel đang tháo dây trói. Cô cho rằng nếu Vida không còn cảm nhận thấy em bé đạp, có lẽ thai nhi đã biến đổi ngay trong bụng cô ta. Nghe vậy, Vida tức giận đi tới chĩa súng vào cổ Madison và đe dọa sẽ giết cô nếu còn tiếp tục nói những lời như vậy. Đúng lúc đó, Travis và Reed vừa lên từ khoang động cơ và đi ngang qua. Tranh thủ lúc Reed và Vida không để ý, Travis giấu một chiếc xà beng vào nệm ngồi cạnh Daniel. Nick và Luis đi đến bãi biển. Luis nói với Nick rằng anh ta chỉ có đủ khả năng đảm bảo đưa tối đa hai người qua biên giới, nhưng Nick cho rằng Strand có thể có kế hoạch khác. Luis bèn kể rằng mình quen Strand cách đây vài năm thông qua Thomas Abigail. Mẹ đẻ của anh, Celia làm việc cho gia đình nhà Abigail và đã nuôi nấng cả anh lẫn Thomas từ nhỏ. Giờ đây, Celia đang ở nơi an toàn nằm ở phía bên kia biên giới Mexico. Nick và Luis bắt đầu leo lên ca nô để quay trở lại thuyền. Trong một cảnh quá khứ khác, Strand và Thomas đang nằm tắm nắng ở căn biệt thự tại Baja. Celia đi tới đắp một chiếc áo cho Thomas và bảo anh đừng để bị cháy da. Mặc cho Thomas bảo rằng họ hãy tận hưởng những giây phút thư giãn như thế này, Strand vẫn quá bận tâm về những công việc làm ăn chưa hoàn thành và liên tục nhắc tới chúng. Sau khi Thomas trấn an tinh thần Strand, họ nắm tay nhau và mỉm cười. Quay trở lại hiện tại, tại phòng điều khiển, Travis cuối cùng cũng đã khởi động được động cơ thuyền mà không cần đến chìa khóa. Vừa lúc đó, họ nhìn thấy một chiếc ca nô phóng đến gần. Reed nhận ra rằng đó chính là thủ lĩnh của nhóm hắn cùng hai thành viên khác. Connor và 2 tên đồng bọn bước lên Abigail. Hắn đi tới và bảo rằng nhóm của hắn cần có Travis và Alicia. Khi Alicia thỉnh cầu rằng hắn sẽ đưa gia đình của cô vào bờ an toàn, Connor tỏ vẻ đồng ý. Lát sau, Connor, Vida và Jack đưa Alicia & Travis đi, để những người còn lại cho Reed cùng Breannah và Ben (2 tên vừa mới lên tàu) canh chừng. Sau khi những người kia đã đi khỏi, Reed đang vừa nhấm nháp rượu và nói rằng Connor - anh trai hắn, mặc dù đã giữ cho các thành viên trong nhóm đoàn kết với nhau, nhưng chưa hẳn là một thủ lĩnh phù hợp trong thế giới này. Madison nài nỉ rằng chúng hãy thả nhóm cô trên bờ biển và có thể giữ lấy con thuyền. Khi Reed đang tỏ vẻ không đồng tình, hắn nghe thấy có tiếng ca nô đang tới gần. Qua ống nhòm, Nick nhìn thấy những kẻ lạ mặt cầm súng đang ở trên thuyền và báo cho Luis biết. Rất nhanh chóng, Luis rút súng ra ngắm và bắn chết Breannah và Ben. Khi Reed định đi tới để xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Daniel (lúc này đã tháo được dây trói) tóm lấy khẩu súng của hắn. Ofelia giữ lấy người Reed trong khi Madison dùng cây xà beng mà Travis giấu đâm xuyên qua bụng hắn. Chris lao tới định giết Reed nhưng đã bị Madison cản lại do họ cần khai thác thêm thông tin từ hắn. Lát sau, Nick lên được thuyền và giới thiệu Luis với mọi người. Luis bèn nói rằng họ sẽ không đi qua biên giới nếu thiếu Strand. Trong cảnh quá khứ, Thomas đang cố thuyết phục Strand không nên tới Los Angeles để tiếp tục công việc làm ăn khi mà tin tức về sự hỗn loạn do đại dịch gây ra đang tràn lan trên các phương tiện truyền thông. Tuy nhiên, Strand nhắc lại quan niệm rằng “thời điểm để mua là thời điểm máu chảy đầy đường”. Anh hứa rằng sẽ quay trở lại trong hai ngày, và hai người họ hôn nhau. Quay trở lại hiện tại, Madison đi ca nô tới địa điểm mà trước đó thuyền phao của Strand bị bắn. Cô nhìn thấy anh đang chới với trên mặt nước và kéo Strand lên. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Sarah McCreanor vai Breannah *Josh Wingate vai Ben Cái chết trong tập *Breannah *Ben Đánh giá "Blood In The Streets" nhận được nhiều lời khen từ giới phê bình. Trang Rotten Tomatoes có 91% trong số 11 bài đánh giá về tập phim mang tính tích cực, cùng nhận xét ngắn gọn: ""Blood In The Streets" cuối cùng cũng đã hé lộ thêm về con người của nhân vật bí ẩn Victor Strand, đồng thời mang đến những mối đe dọa giữa biển cả. Hầu hết các nhà phê bình đều đồng ý rằng việc đan xen những cảnh quá khứ về Strand là một trong những điểm sáng thành công trong tập phim. Diễn xuất của nam diễn viên Colman Domingo cũng được đánh giá cao. Bên lề *Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện của: Reed, Jack Kipling, Vida, Thomas Abigail, Luis Flores, Celia Flores, Connor, Breannah, Ben. *Tên tập phim - "Blood In The Streets" là châm ngôn kinh doanh của Thomas và về sau là Strand, được lấy từ lời nói nổi tiếng của giám đốc ngân hàng người Anh sống ở thế kỷ 18 Nathan Rothschild - người đã khởi đầu dòng dõi gia tộc giàu có Rothschild và tạo nên đế chế tài chính ngân hàng lớn mạnh nhất Châu Âu thời bấy giờ. Nguyên văn câu nói của Nathan là: “''Buy when there's blood in the streets, even if the blood is your own''” (Tạm dịch: “''Thời điểm để mua là thời điểm mà máu chảy đầy đường, cho dù đó có là máu của bạn đi chăng nữa''”). Nathan Rothschild từng mua đất vào thời điểm mà chiến tranh nổ ra khắp Châu Âu. Vào thời điểm "máu chảy đầy đường" này, ai cũng tránh xa nơi có chiến sự nên giá đất vô cùng rẻ. Nhờ đó mà ông đã làm giàu được cho bản thân và đúc kết được quan niệm trên, ngụ ý rằng trong mọi tình huống tệ hại ta vẫn có thể tận dụng thời cơ để đưa ra một nước đi mạo hiểm nhưng đầy khôn khéo. Ở thời nay, câu nói này thường được các nhà đầu tư chứng khoán sử dụng làm châm ngôn và cũng là lý do mà họ đầu tư vào những cổ phiếu đang sụt giá. *Đây là tập phim có một trong những cảnh trong quá khứ cách xa thời điểm ở hiện tại, cụ thể là năm 2005 - thời gian sau khi xảy ra thảm họa lịch sử Mỹ là bão Katrina. *Tập phim hé lộ rằng Strand và Thomas là hai nhân vật đồng tính đầu tiên trong Fear The Walking Dead. **Strand gặp Thomas sau thảm họa bão Katrina năm 2005, trong khi mốc thời gian khi dịch bệnh bùng phát trong loạt phim The Walking Dead là năm 2010. Điều này cho thấy rằng mối quan hệ tình cảm giữa Strand và Thomas đã kéo dài được khoảng 5 năm. *Tập phim cũng tiết lộ rằng Strand vốn sống tại Mexico cùng với gia đình người yêu. Do phải quay lại Los Angeles làm ăn đúng lúc dịch bệnh xảy ra nên anh đã bị mắc kẹt lại tại đó. *Trong cảnh quá khứ khi tìm được đến phòng khách sạn Strand ở, Thomas đã nói: “''I obligated you''”. Đây cũng chính là câu mà Strand nói với Nick sau khi anh cứu mạng cậu ta trong khu phức hợp quân sự (Phần 1). *Khi Nick đi bộ giữa thị trấn bỏ hoang để tìm đến nơi Luis ở, chúng ta có thể thấy một số biểu tượng được sơn trên các cánh cửa gara dọc đường đi. Đây chính là những biểu tượng mà Quân đội Mỹ từng sơn lên các căn nhà tại El Sereno, nơi gia đình Madison từng ở. *Trong cảnh mà Madison bị Vida đập đầu vào gương, đoàn làm phim đã phải dùng đến một quả bóng bowling để đảm bảo an toàn cho nữ diễn viên Kim Dickens.